Les 4 mousquetaires
by Coljayjay
Summary: 4 filles se retrouvent dans le cours du professeur Whistler.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Voilà un truc complètement déjanté qui est survenue pendant un cours avec mes élèves! Je plaide non coupable.**_

 _ **C'est un clin d'œil. Chacun se reconnaitra! Je suis désolée c'est du n'importe quoi mais voilà. Attention, ne pas manger en même temps!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-" Franchement je lui enlèverai bien son veston!"

-" Je te garantie que c'est pas que ça que je lui enlèverai moi! J'adore sa carrure."

Un rang en dessous:

-" Hey Isa, tu les entends les deux là? Elles vont se battre pour ce pauvre professeur Whistler!"

Jayjay reçu un coup de pied dans le siège.

-" Quoi? Entre toi et Rochelle pas possible d'écouter ce cours oh combien palpitant!"

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Isatis:

-" Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a choisit ce cours là? Je m'endors!"

-" Parce que les autres n'étaient plus disponibles."

-" Je te jure que je vais finir par m'endormir..."

La jeune femme fut interrompue par le professeur.

-" Mesdemoiselles, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, je vous en prie prenez la porte, vous gênez Mademoiselle Mélanie et Mademoiselle Rochelle."

Mais ce fut au tour du professeur d'être interrompu par Isatis.

-" Excusez-moi Professeur, mais vous avez omis le S à "stabilisations"."

Harold se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et vérifia le tableau.

-" C'est tout à fait correct Mademoiselle. Veuillez corriger s'il vous plait".

Jayjay se pencha vers sa collègue en chuchotant:

-" Merci, tu m'as encore sauvé la mise."

-" Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que ça fait dix minutes qu'il y a cette faute au tableau et ça me rendait malade."

La sonnerie retentit. Les jeunes femmes rangèrent leurs affaires:

-" Ouf il était temps! Je n'en peux plus de ce cours!" Lança Jay pendant qu'elle rangeait son sac.

Mél se pencha devant:

-" Vous savez pas apprécier les filles c'est tout! Qu'est-ce que j'adore son cul!"

Isatis se retourna:

-" Mais tu as fini oui?"

Cette dernière reçut un coup de coude de Jay:

-" Oh la vache! Regarde ce qui vient de rentrer!"

Toutes les filles se figèrent en voyant un homme grand, élégant, costume impeccable, traverser la salle de classe. Harold était en train de ranger ses affaires quand il vit entrer John. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son teint devint immédiatement plus rosé. Que faisait-il là?

Pendant ce temps les quatre jeunes femmes semblaient prendre le temps de ranger leurs affaires. Rochelle se pencha pour pouvoir participer à la conversation.

-" C'est qui celui là? Il s'approche bien près de notre prof!"

Isatis se tourna:

-" Mais c'est qu'elle serait jalouse celle-ci! En tout cas, cet éphèbe est pour nous, pas vrai Jay?"

-" On vous laisse votre binoclard! Regardez moi ça! En plus il n'est pas rasé...Il faut savoir qui c'est! Si c'est un prof je change de suite de cours!"

-" Moi aussi" Concéda Isatis mettant ses livres sous son bras.

Harold jeta un œil discret sur sa classe, voyant que les jeunes femmes semblaient prendre le temps pour sortir. Il se redressa sans un regard pour John:

-" Mesdemoiselles, vous allez être en retard pour le cours suivant, dépêchez-vous."

Jay sourit et lui dit:

-" On n'a pas cours monsieur."

Rochelle tenta de ne pas rire sachant très bien pourquoi la jeune femme cherchait à rester en classe. John toisa les filles et s'adressa à elles:

-" J'aimerais parler au professeur s'il vous plait. Alors sortez."

Jay ravala son sourire et les filles finirent par sortir, mais restèrent devant la salle de classe.

Mél se mit à rire franchement:

-" Il t'a cloué le bec."

-" Je m'en fiche, il est trop sexy!"

Isatis se joignit à elles:

-" Je confirme. Jay, tu as vu ses mains en passant?"

-" Non, j'étais focalisé sur sa bouche! Je le veux!"

Rochelle tapota dans son dos:

-" Arrête de rêver ma pauvre, ces types là sont prit et reprit. En tout cas qu'il fasse rien à notre Harold sinon je le tue."

-" Tu l'appelles Harold maintenant?"

Elles partirent à rire en même temps quand elles furent rejointes par un couple d'amis: Peter et Carole. L'homme coupa leur rire:

-" Et bien les filles, c'est la forme ce matin! C'est le cours de Whistler qui vous mets dans cet état?"

-" Non, mais on vient de voir passer un homme absolument divin!"

Carole se rapprocha et intervint:

-" Tant que ça?"

Mél coupa Jay:

-" Pas aussi sexy que notre Harold mais j'avoue qu'il était pas mal."

Rochelle sembla réfléchir:

-" Ca ne me dit rien tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ce beau gosse? Vous avez vu la réaction de Whistler quand il est rentré?"

-" Carrément! Il est devenu tout rouge. Vous savez quoi? A tous les coups ces deux là couchent ensemble." Suggéra Jay.

-" Mais vous voyez des gays partout ma parole!" Dit Carole interloquée.

Isatis tira Jay par la manche et fit signe aux autres de la suivre:

-"Allez on va déjeuner."

-" Tu ne veux pas le voir ressortir? Moi je reste là!"

Rochelle rit de bon cœur:

-" Moi je vais manger. Vous venez les autres? Elles vont faire le planton pour rien là!"

Finalement Isatis et Jay décidèrent de rester non loin de la porte, attendant patiemment que le grand ténébreux sorte. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il sortit accompagné d'Harold à qui il tenait la porte pour le laisser passer. Isatis fit signe à sa collègue:

-" Ils sortent."

-" Il est galant en plus. Je fonds!"

-" Moi aussi, il va nous falloir une baignoire."

-" Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont ensemble! Regardes-les."

-" Ils sont trop mignons!"

Isatis tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation pendant qu'Harold fermait la porte à clé.

-" Tu n'aurais pas dû venir!"

-" J'étais dans le coin, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble ce midi."

-" John, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une mauvaise idée."

Jay se tourna pour mimer à Isatis le "John", heureuse de connaitre son prénom. Harold termina de fermer et se pencha pour attraper son cartable. Les deux femmes se regardèrent instantanément en voyant John laisser trainer son regard allégrement sur le postérieur devant lui.

-" J'en étais sure!"

-" Rochelle va être de mauvaise humeur!"

Les deux hommes passèrent à leur niveau:

-" Sinon on va au loft?"

-" J'ai cours après, c'est impossible."

-" Alors allons au r..."

Elles n'entendirent pas la suite car ils étaient sortis. Jay ramassa son sac:

-" On peut aller manger. J'ai hâte de le dire aux filles!"

 **Quelques jours plus tard devant le bureau d'Harold:**

Isatis se tenait près de la porte, sa copie de devoir à la main. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle fut rejointe par Rochelle, Mél et Jay. Cette dernière lui attrapa le papier des mains:

-" Encore avec ça?"

-" J'aurais dû avoir un A+. Il a fait une erreur c'est certain."

Rochelle jeta un œil sur la copie par dessus l'épaule de sa copine:

-" Tu attends quoi pour y aller?"

Mél attrapa la copie:

-" J'y vais moi si tu veux. Comme ça je reste enfermée avec lui!"

Isatis récupéra tout de suite la feuille des mains de Mél.

-" Ca suffit les filles, je suis assez grande!"

Jay intervint:

-" Tu attends quoi alors? On va pas rester deux heures là. Ca suffit avec ses cours soporifiques!"

Elle s'arrêta de parler devant la mine déconfite de sa copine, puis elle sentit une main puissante sur son épaule et une voix masculine lui dire:

-" Pardon mesdemoiselles, je voudrais passer."

John tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les groupies et toqua à la porte. Jay tenta de se rapprocher et lui dit:

-" Faites attention monsieur, il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui."

John se tourna tout sourire.

-" Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude avec lui."

Ils entendirent Harold dire "entrer". John leur fit un clin d'œil et s'enferma dans le bureau de Finch.

-" Je vais m'évanouir! Il m'a touché l'épaule! Et ce clin d'œil, vous avez vu les filles?"

Mél tapota dans le dos de Jay:

-" Calme-toi!"

Rochelle fronça les sourcils:

-" Le revoilà lui."

Isatis se tourna et regarda la porte et sa feuille, se demandant quand elle pourrait aller voir le professeur.

-" Bon, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui encore."

Soudain Peter et Carole s'approchèrent:

-" Vous avez un abonnement ici ou quoi?"

Mél chercha à regarder par le trou de la serrure pendant ce temps. Rochelle s'appuya sur son dos:

-" Tu vois quelque chose?"

-" Je sais pas trop... Ah Harold vient de se lever..."

Jay s'approcha:

-" Qu'est-est-ce qu'ils font?"

Mél sourit:

-" Peut être qu'ils vont finir par faire des cochonneries!"

Carole écarquilla les yeux:

-" Mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de pervers! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends!"

Isatis gloussa et en rajouta une couche:

-" Qui est au dessus? Whistler ou John?"

-" Non mais c'est incroyable! Toi aussi! Viens Peter, laissons ces dévergondées."

Peter s'approcha des filles:

-" Attends, je veux savoir moi aussi!"

Carole attrapa Peter par le bras:

-" Tu es comme elles! Allez viens, Michael nous attend."

-" Hey les filles vous me raconterez?!"

Les 4 femmes se mirent à rire en le voyant disparaitre, quand soudain Mél attrapa le bras de Rochelle.

-" Je crois que je vais avoir ta réponse Isa!"

Jay poussa Mél pour se mettre à sa place:

-" Fais voir!"

Mais soudain Mél poussa rapidement tout le monde et s'agenouilla faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. La porte s'ouvrit sur John:

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?" Demanda-t-il à Mél.

-" Rien Monsieur, mais Isatis voulait absolument parler au professeur Whistler alors on attendait que vous sortiez."

Isatis s'avança tout en ne lâchant pas du regard l'homme au costume.

-" Il est de bonne humeur?"

-" Peut-être bien."

Elle grimaça mais garda ses yeux rivés sur ceux bleutés de John qui lui sourit. Jay lui donna un coup de coude discrètement quand Riley se tourna pour s'adresser à Harold:

-" Bonne journée professeur, je vous rappelle pour discuter de ce cas."

Finch sortit de derrière son bureau et arriva devant la porte:

-" Entendu détective."

Les quatre femmes se retinrent de ne pas rire en le voyant sur le pas de la porte. Finch observa les jeunes filles:

-" Encore vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!"

Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être envolée avec le départ de John. Jay ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui dit:

-" Professeur, excusez-moi mais vous avez la cravate de travers."

Elle reçut un énorme coup de coude de la part d'Isatis pendant qu'Harold tentait de remettre sa tenue en ordre. Il fut pris au dépourvu et rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Les quatre filles se mirent à rire. Mais Isatis se reprit:

-" T'es pénible, maintenant je peux faire une croix sur ma note!"

-" Oh ça va. Tu as vu son visage?! J'en reviens pas."

Rochelle reprit contenance également:

-" J'étais persuadé que c'était un chaud lapin notre professeur! J'adore!"

Mél sembla reprendre ses esprits aussi:

-" Je crois que je vais bien dormir cette nuit avec cette vision."

-" Tu as quand même eu chaud! Un peu plus et tu te faisais attraper" lui lança Isatis.

-" Moi? Jamais!"

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: On continu avec une suite plus accès sur nos chouchous. Merci pour vos commentaires! Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit mais mérite quelques ajouts.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harold Finch ferma son bureau de professeur à clef, las de cette journée de cours complètement inutile. Il observa son portable et vit que John lui avait envoyé un message:

Mission accompli, je rentre.

Il sourit. C'était toujours simple et tellement lui. Il monta dans sa voiture, déposa son sac de cours sur le côté passager et démarra. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez eux et de le retrouver. Il sortit du parking et pris la direction du loft tout en repensant à cette journée et au moment où John l'avait rejoint.

 _Flash Back:_

Harold était penché sur cette énième copie qui, comme toutes les autres, ne valait guère mieux qu'un C. Il soupirait tout en griffonnant en rouge les erreurs quand il entendit frapper. Il observa la vitre opaque, voyant plusieurs ombres dont une plus grande que les autres. Sans doute un autre élève venu quémander une augmentation de sa note. Il cria un "entrer".

Il ne leva pas les yeux de sa copie s'attendant à tomber nez à nez avec un élève.

-" Professeur, ne prenez pas cet air si sérieux où je vais devoir faire en sorte de mettre un sourire sur ce magnifique visage."

Finch leva instantanément la tête.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! Tu as perdu l'esprit?"

John sourit et s'avança, faisant se lever Harold qui vint à sa rencontre. John l'attrapa par les hanches.

-" On vient de boucler le suspect et comme Fusco voulait aller au tabac faire ses paris sportifs, j'en ai profité pour le laisser pas loin de l'université..."

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se détacha légèrement.

-" Harold, je suis en manque de toi..."

Il tira sur sa cravate pour la défaire et ouvrir rapidement les premiers boutons de la chemise de Finch pour venir le mordiller dans le cou. Harold par reflexe, s'accrocha à la veste de Reese se laissant torturer, mais n'ayant pas perdu la parole.

-" Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour..."

John le fit reculer contre le bureau.

-" Je sais... mais laisse moi juste...prendre un peu de force pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir." Dit-il entre deux baisers dans le cou d'Harold. Ce dernier n'aimait pas trop que tout ceci se passe dans son bureau, au risque de faire éclater leur couverture. Alors il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour calmer les ardeurs du jeune homme: lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il descendit sa main sur une des fesses de John et l'attira contre lui, pendant que son autre main passait derrière sa nuque pour le dénicher de son cou et lui donner un baiser brulant. John fut surpris par l'assaut et laissa échapper un gémissement, cherchant à garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Mais son ouïe affutée lui tira la sonnette d'alarme lorsqu'il entendit rire les filles restées dehors. Il se sépara à contrecœur de son compagnon et tenta de se reprendre.

Harold lui sourit, fier d'avoir réussit son coup.

-" Arriveras-tu à patienter avec ça?"

-" Franchement? S'il n'y avait pas toutes tes groupies dehors, je crois que je t'aurais fais l'amour sur ton bureau tout de suite!"

-" John!". Fit Harold offusqué et rouge.

Reese réajusta sa veste et fit un clin d'œil à Finch:

-" En tout cas, je vais patienter...jusqu'à ce soir. Mais pas plus."

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une des filles qui était à genoux en train de fouiller son sac.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?" Demanda-t-il à celle penchée sur son sac.

-" Rien Monsieur, mais Isatis voulait absolument parler au professeur Whistler alors on attendait que vous sortiez."

Il vit une autre des élèves s'avancer vers lui en le dévisageant.

-" Il est de bonne humeur?"

Il sourit intérieurement, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Oh probablement que oui, en tout cas il en avait l'air. Il sourit à la jeune fille et lui répondit:

-" Peut-être bien."

Il la vit grimacer ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou non. Il se tourna pour regarder Harold et lui dit:

-" Bonne journée professeur, je vous rappelle pour discuter de ce cas."

Sous entendu que le cas allait être un professeur Whistler dans une position bien particulière. Mais Finch ne se laissa pas démonter et lui répondit tout fier:

-" Entendu détective." tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, observant son partenaire s'éloigner tel un félin repu. Il regarda tour à tour les quatre femmes qui semblaient se retenir de rire. De quoi ou de qui riaient-elles?

-" Encore vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!"

Sa bonne humeur s'était évadée avec son compagnon. Il en avait assez de voir ces jeunes filles lui tourner autour. Que voulaient-elles à la fin! Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches cherchant à les impressionner, quand la brunette lui dit tout sourire:

-" Professeur, excusez-moi mais vous avez la cravate de travers."

Finch baissa immédiatement la tête pour vérifier les dommages. Il laissa échapper un juron entre ses dents et se retourna pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il entendit les filles rire. Il attrapa son col de chemise et le reboutonna, puis resserra sa cravate. Comment avait-il pu se laisser envahir ainsi... Lui toujours si présentable, venait de se montrer complètement débraillé. Nul doute que ces élèves allaient en jouer. John ne perdait rien pour attendre.

 _Fin du flashback._

Harold arriva au loft. Il ouvrit la porte, rentra, déposa les clefs dans le fourre-tout. Il posa son cartable au sol contre le porte-manteau. Il ôta son manteau qu'il accrocha sur la veste de John et retira sa veste de costume qu'il posa délicatement sur le divan. Il écouta pour trouver son compagnon, tout en remontant les manches de sa chemise avec l'envie de se sentir à l'aise. Il sourit en entendant la douche.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas surprendre John au risque de prendre une balle, il entra dans la salle de bains en s'annonçant.

-"John? C'est moi."

-" Je t'ai entendu."

Finch serait toujours surpris par les septièmes sens de John. Il s'avança près de la cabine de douche et un sourire étira son visage devant la vue splendide qui s'offrait à lui:

Entre les vapeurs d'eau bouillante et l'eau qui coulait du pommeau se trouvait John, nu, ruisselant. Harold s'appuya contre le lavabo et croisa les bras, restant là à profiter de la vue.

-" Je t'en prie John, fais comme si je n'étais pas là."

-" Tu préfères pas me rejoindre?"

Harold retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer. Il les remit sur son nez et lui fit signe de continuer. Reese secoua la tête tout en souriant comprenant que son soit disant timide de compagnon voulait un show. Très bien. Il allait en avoir pour son argent.

John attrapa le savon et se positionna de face pour qu'Harold puisse parfaitement voir. Il fit mousser le petit carré dans ses mains, et fixa son partenaire tout en déposant l'écume opaque sur le haut de son torse bruni par le soleil. Ses doigts montèrent sur son épaule gauche, dessinant chaque partie, laissant quelques bulles sur sa trajectoire. Il contracta les muscles de son bras légèrement et entreprit avec son autre main de faire la même chose à son autre côté.

Harold avait perdu son sourire et semblait avoir du mal à déglutir. Il ne fixait plus le regard bleuté de John mais semblait suivre ses doigts. Imaginant sans doute être celui qui déposait cette mousse onctueuse sur ce corps qui paraissait l'appeler.

John savait qu'il allait avoir Harold à sa merci. Il récupéra le savon et finalement se frictionna directement avec. Il frictionna avec une lenteur insoutenable ses pectoraux, dessinant chaque muscles, remonta jusqu'à ses épaules et laissa glisser ses doigts sur son bras. Il refit la manœuvre de l'autre côté. Finch commençait à ressentir une chaleur presque insoutenable mais ne bougea pas. Il s'était promis de se venger et il savait que John avait aussi l'intention de lui faire perdre la tête. Oh, il y arriverait mais pas tant que lui ne la lui aurait pas fait perdre avant.

-" Tu es sur que tu ne veux toujours pas me rejoindre? Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main..."

Harold sourit devant la manœuvre. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir même si il en mourrait d'envie. Ce que savait pertinemment Reese car Finch faisait parti de ses hommes qui appréciaient la frustration, faisant monter l'excitation à son paroxysme. Toujours garder le contrôle pour pouvoir le perdre de la meilleure manière possible en finissant en apothéose.

-" La vue est superbe d'ici."

L'homme au costume sourit et repris sa toilette. Retournant sur sa poitrine et glissant sur ses abdominaux. Harold sourit le voyant se contracter pour rentrer ce petit ventre qu'il avait depuis quelques mois maintenant, résultat de leurs allers retours chez les traiteurs du coin.

L'informaticien laissa son regard s'attarder sur cette partie qu'il adorait chez son compagnon: les obliques. Et notamment son côté droit, sur lequel une légère cicatrice traversait jusqu'à sa sangle abdominale. Il regarda les doigts de son amant y déposer une couche de mousse. Il savait que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible; spécialement quand il laissait sa langue le parcourir. Son regard descendit inexorablement tout en suivant les mains habiles et puissantes de John. Il sourit en voyant que le désir était partagé.

Reese sentit ses reins le bruler sous le regard affamé de son compagnon. Il savait exactement à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il ferait de sa peau, où ses doigts se poseraient, quelles caresses il lui adresserait. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il posa le savon sur son socle et se mit de biais tout en reculant et en se positionnant sous le pommeau. Il redressa ses bras pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et retirer l'eau qui coulait sur lui.

Harold se redressa, se sentant soudain étouffé par son costume. Son regard ne savait plus où se poser. L'eau ruisselante sur ce corps brun commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il suivait la trajectoire de la mousse qui descendait le long de cette peau si convoitée, paraissant en caresser chaque parcelles avec une infinie douceur. John bascula la tête en arrière pour laisser couler l'eau sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux mais Harold perdit le contrôle lorsqu'une ligne onctueuse suivit son dos puissant, descendant inexorablement contre son corps, ralentissant à sa cambrure pour ensuite dévaler lentement sur le séant de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. La chute vertigineuse eut raison de lui lorsque John se retourna pour se mettre face au mur et exposer son dos sous le jet.

Il desserra sa cravate, la retirant d'un geste sur, tout en retirant ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Ses vêtements finirent tous au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Il ouvrit la cabine de douche et entra. Il se colla immédiatement contre le dos de John, tout en l'encerclant de ses bras puissants. Sa bouche ne put se retenir plus longtemps et voulu croquer ce cou charnu.

Ses mains dessinèrent son torse comme l'avait fait la mousse. John les saisit dans les siennes et en profita pour se retourner. Mais Harold avait décidé d'être entreprenant, il l'empêcha de poser ses mains ailleurs, le plaqua contre la paroi de douche et l'embrassa passionnément. C'était sans compter sur la puissance de John qui se détacha pour attraper le visage de son amant entre ses mains et approfondir le baiser. Ce petit jeu les avait enflammé tous les deux, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. L'eau pour seule témoin de leurs ébats sulfureux. Mais John fut rattrapé par l'émotion. Il stoppa son assaut et empêcha Harold de faire quoi que ce soit, fixant son regard assombrit par le désir dans le sien.

-" Je t'aime Harold... Tu ne sais pas à quel point."

Cette déclaration fit redescendre l'informaticien sur terre, surpris. Il attrapa le visage de John en coupe, lisant cet amour dans ses yeux. Les deux hommes avaient une respiration laborieuse et Harold cherchait à se reprendre. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire et déposa un tendre baiser pour enfin lui dire:

-" Moi aussi."

La seule chose qui finit par les séparer fut l'eau froide qui finit par couler une heure plus tard.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Retour sur les bancs de la fac et fin de cette fic complètement déjantée...**_

 _ **Je dédie tout ça, à vous toutes qui me faites rire, pleurer, avec qui je passe de très bons moments. A chacune d'entre vous; les fans de Rinch! Parce que simplement "Si on signifie quelque chose pour quelqu'un, si on aide quelqu'un, si on aime quelqu'un,**_ **s** _ **i même une seule personne se souvient de nous,**_ _ **alors peut-être qu'on ne meurt pas vraiment". Oui, John et Harold resteront vivants tant que l'on écrira sur eux!**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le réveil sonna et Harold se tourna pour l'éteindre. Il fut immédiatement encerclé par John qui se colla à lui.

-" Bonjour Monsieur Finch." Lui fit-il tout en déposant une myriade de baisers dans son cou, faisant frissonner son amant.

-" Bonjour Monsieur Reese."

Harold attendit quelques minutes puis finit par sortir du lit mais tous ses muscles se rappelèrent à lui. Il grimaça mais sourit, sachant très bien d'où venaient ses courbatures. Il se prépara pour aller donner son dernier cours de la semaine.

Pendant ce temps à l'université les quatre filles patientaient dehors en discutant. Jay semblait dormir, Mél entama la discussion.

-" Je me demande s'il portera son costume gris. Je l'adore dans celui là."

Rochelle releva immédiatement:

-" Peu importe ce qu'il porte, il me fait craquer tout court."

-" Vous pensez que son chéri va se pointer encore aujourd'hui?"

Cela réveilla tout de suite Jay.

-" En tout cas ça égaillerait ma journée franchement."

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles virent le professeur Whistler rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'université, le pas plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumé, il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Rochelle le remarqua la première.

-" Il est là. Hum costume bleu marine. Sexy."

Mél le détailla.

-"C'est moi, où il boite plus que d'habitude."

Jay se mit à rire:

-" Lui, il a passé une nuit torride si vous voulez mon avis! Regardez ses yeux! Quel veinard!"

Elles se mirent à rire. Rochelle attrapa son sac.

-" Allez, quand faut y aller."

Jay descendit du muret où elle se trouvait:

-" Si Isatis ne vient pas je vais mourir d'ennui!"

Mél se tourna vers elle

-" Oh et nous? On compte pas?"

-" Je peux pas en placer une quand il s'agit d'Harooollllldddd chéri!"

Rochelle la poussa pour qu'elle avance, en riant. Elles allèrent en cours, s'installant assez proche du professeur mais pas trop afin de pouvoir discuter. Jay regardait sa montre sans arrêt, observant les attitudes du professeur Whistler. Elle se tourna vers Rochelle en chuchotant:

-" Tu as réussi à la joindre?"

-" Non, j'ai appelé deux fois déjà."

-" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?"

Mél se pencha vers elles:

-" Taisez-vous, on va encore se faire jeter et ça va aggraver la situation d'Isatis!"

Soudain la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe s'ouvrit lentement laissant passer Isatis qui tenta de rentrer en silence mais Finch n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ce retard:

-"Mademoiselle Isatis. Je vous rappelle que les cours ont commencé depuis 20 minutes déjà. Si les horaires ne vous conviennent pas, je vous invite à ne pas venir et ainsi à ne pas déranger le cours."

La jeune femme se sentit rougir. Elle qui n'était jamais en retard.

-" Excusez-moi Professeur, cela ne se reproduira plus."

-" Je l'espère. Prenez place maintenant."

Isatis s'assit tout de suite à côté de Jay qui lui avait gardé la place:

-" Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu? Ca fait dix minutes qu'on cherche à te joindre!"

La jeune femme posa sa veste et s'installa sans trop de bruit. Elle chuchota à ses copines:

-" Quand j'ai voulu sortir, j'ai trouvé un petit chaton devant ma résidence, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser là par ce froid?!"

Jay ferma les yeux:

-" J'aurais dû m'en douter! T'en n'a pas assez avec les trois que tu as déjà?"

Rochelle donna un coup de coude à sa camarade de cours.

-" Laisse-là et tais-toi, il fait que nous regarder, on va encore se faire engueuler, et il est hors de question qu'il me vire de son cours."

-" Ouais, bah ça me rendrais service perso."

Isatis aperçu devant elle une de ses amies. Elle se pencha pour lui parler:

-" Salut Jade. Tu as fini par venir finalement?" Lui dit-elle en riant.

Mél se pencha vers elles;

-" Tu penses bien, regarde qui est aux pieds d'Harold!"

Isatis leva le regard et vis le chien de service du professeur, allongé à côté du bureau. Jade se tourna pour leur faire face.

-" Je m'en fiche de ses cours, c'est Bear qui m'intéresse, regardez-moi cette bouille, je craque!"

Rochelle et Mél roulèrent des yeux. Puis Jade demanda:

-" Vous avez vu Nourann?"

Isatis répondit:

-" Non, elle a attrapé la grippe de nouveau apparemment."

-" Pffff, pas d'bol. C'est pas pareil sans elle, je me sens un peu seule là."

Harold se tourna quelque peu agacé d'entendre les jeunes femmes jacasser encore une fois.

-" Mesdemoiselles, je crois..."

Mais il fut interrompu par Rochelle qui lui dit:

-" Excusez-nous professeur mais nous discutions justement de votre exemple cryptographié. Mél semble ne pas avoir trop compris."

Mél se tourna vers Rochelle en fusillant du regard son amie et lui écrasa le pied sous le bureau. La remarque de la jeune femme sembla apaiser Finch:

-" Il suffit de demander mademoiselle. Je vais reprendre en prenant un nouvel exemple, si vous le voulez bien."

Il se tourna vers le tableau et Rochelle murmura:

-" Oh mais tout ce que tu veux mon cher Harold!"

Jay se mit à rire et Mél râla dans son coin, furieuse que sa copine l'ai faite passer pour une ignorante aux yeux de celui qui la faisait rêver.

Le cours se termina enfin, au grand soulagement d'Isatis et de Jay mais à la déception de Rochelle et Mél. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passer à nouveau John. Mél fit signe à ses copines:

-" Regardez qui voilà!"

Isatis et Jay se figèrent:

-" Enfin un rayon de soleil!" suggéra Isa.

-" Je craque complètement! Je vous ai pas dit? Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de lui en plus." Annonça Jay.

Rochelle sourit:

-" Vas-y raconte!"

-" Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir." Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elles finirent par descendre et observèrent le manège des deux hommes. Harold sourit franchement en voyant rentrer John et sembla se contenir de s'approcher trop près de lui. Finch se baissa pour attraper la laisse de Bear. Evidemment John ne rata pas une miette du spectacle, de même que les filles. Mél se pencha pour parler à Rochelle:

-" S'il continue à se baisser comme ça, il finira par avoir des problèmes!"

-" Tu m'étonnes. Tu as vu ce sourire?"

-" Tais-toi..."

Isatis descendit les marches d'un pas décidé, sous le regard perplexe de ses amies:

-" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" Demanda Rochelle.

Jay secoua la tête:

-" Encore sa note tu penses bien! Elle n'est pas prête de lâcher l'affaire! Bon je vais avec elle, faut que j'approche de John!"

Les trois filles descendirent en même temps et se plantèrent devant le bureau. Rochelle et Mél suffisamment proches de Finch alors que Jay s'était pratiquement collé à John. Isatis tendit un peu sa feuille vers l'informaticien.

-" Professeur, excusez-moi, mais cela fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de vous voir et..."

Harold la coupa immédiatement tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-" Je vous ai déjà dit de venir à mon bureau s'il y avait un problème."

Jay intervint:

-" Elle a essayé, mais vous étiez apparemment plutôt...occupé." Dit-elle en regardant John qui se mit à sourire.

Harold n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se faisait littéralement marcher sur les pieds. Vexé, il saisit la feuille et la regarda de plus prés.

Isatis en profita pour se tourner vers John:

-" Vous ne voudriez pas adopter un chaton par hasard?"

John sourit et lui répondit :

-" J'ai déjà un chien et il n'aime pas vraiment les chats. Désolé."

-"J'aurais essayé, c'est dommage."

Jay observa le costume de Reese et ne put s'empêcher de dire:

-" Très beau costume. Je peux toucher?" Demanda-t-elle en approchant la main de sa manche.

Isatis la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, surprise par la témérité de sa copine. John se retint de rire, comprenant la manœuvre mais lui fit signe que oui. Jayjay fit mine de toucher le tissu mais en profita pour poser son autre main sur le biceps de son vis à vis. Harold leva les yeux de la copie et cru s'étouffer en voyant la scène. Agacé par cet attroupement il mit la feuille dans son cartable.

-" Très bien mademoiselle, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. "

Isatis sembla heureuse et le remercia. Jay en profita pour poser une question à John qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

-" On fait une fête ce week-end avec mes copines, si vous voulez venir, se sera avec plaisir."

Les autres filles se tournèrent vers Jay se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien jouer. Harold soupira alors que Reese sourit et regarda son partenaire.

-" Désolé les filles, mais je pense que mon compagnon ne sera pas d'accord." Lança-t-il tout gardant les yeux sur Finch.

Rochelle se tourna vers Harold et lui dit

-" Vous pouvez venir aussi professeur."

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur l'informaticien qui sentait ses oreilles lui chauffer. Il attrapa son cartable sans un regard pour personne et dit:

-" Mesdemoiselles, je pense avoir passé l'âge pour ce genre de soirée. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous important."

Les filles se tournèrent vers John qui haussa les épaules. Elles finirent par sortir, pratiquement forcées par leur professeur qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il soupira. Puis il jeta un regard noir vers son partenaire.

-" Tu as définitivement perdu l'esprit! Tu es conscient qu'elles doivent se douter de quelque chose maintenant?"

-" Elles le savent déjà."

-" Seigneur, et nos couvertures?"

-" Arrêtes un peu. C'est toi qui m'a dit que finalement ça pouvait être une de nos meilleures couvertures."

-" Tu ne comprends pas John. Nous sommes dans une université où le passe temps favori de ses jeunes gens est de faire du commérage à tout va!"

Il termina de tout ranger sur son bureau pendant que Reese restait là à tenir Bear en laisse et à attendre qu'il se calme. Mais quand Harold passa tout prés de lui, il l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la hanche avec sa main libre.

-" Elles ne diront rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?!"

-" Parce qu'elles t'adorent et qu'elles savent que ça te ferait du tort... et arrête de faire ton grognon, tu me donnes envie."

-" John! Ce n'est pas croyable, ne penserais-tu qu'à ça?"

L'homme au costume eut un sourire machiavélique et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-" Qui est-ce qui m'a réveillé à 4 heures cette nuit parce qu'il avait très envie de moi!?"

Harold tenta de se détacher de son compagnon, se sentant rougir et ne supportant pas cette situation où il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

-" J'espère que tu as raison, sinon nous allons avoir de gros soucis."

-" Tu veux que j'aille leur parler?"

Finch retira ses lunettes et se frotta l'arrête du nez.

-" Certainement pas."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira une énième fois.

-" Je vais être en retard."

John ne dit plus rien sachant que la limite d'Harold avait été atteinte. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque Finch s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-" A ce soir. Et n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait!"

Il se dirigea vers la sortie laissant Reese tout sourire. Il fit signe à Bear de le suivre et sortit à son tour. Heureux qu'Harold se laisse finalement aller. Lorsqu'il arriva à la sortie de l'université il passa devant les quatre filles. Il ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un clin d'œil et il leur lança:

-" Soyez sage les filles et arrêtez de me l'énerver."

Il fila sans attendre une réponse. Qui ne viendrait pas, car les jeunes femmes étaient restées bouches bées devant l'attitude de l'éphèbe, prises à leur propre jeu.

Les cours suivant allaient sans doute être, une fois de plus, animés.

Jay se tourna vers ses copines:

-" C'est plutôt clair qu'ils ont passé la nuit à faire des folies! Quel sourire... J'en peux plus."

Elle soupira et regarda sa montre.

-" Bon les filles, je vais devoir y aller, je vais rejoindre mon copain. Il veut m'emmener au resto ce midi..."

Rochelle attrapa son portable qui sonnait. Elle discuta et raccrocha.

-" Le mien vient me chercher aussi. Allez les filles, à plus tard."

Elle disparut lorsqu'un vrombissement se fit entendre. Une moto s'approcha de Mél, Isatis et Jay sur le point de partir. Peter venait d'arriver avec Carole. Ils retirèrent leur casque.

-" Salut les filles." Lança Peter.

-" Coucou" Fit Carole.

-" Alors ce cours avec Whistler?"

Isatis s'approcha et posa la main sur la moto pour s'y appuyer. Elle reçut un regard noir de Peter qui lui dit:

-" Bas les pattes, elle est toute propre!"

Isatis sourit, ayant fait exprès d'agacer Peter. Jay répondit à leur ami.

-" Tu l'aurais vu ce matin! Je te garantie qu'il a dû passer une nuit agitée! Et vu comment le beau gosse était tout sourire, on est fixé maintenant." Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Carole s'offusqua.

-" Vous êtes incroyable! Vous n'avez pas honte?"

Isatis et Jay répondirent en même temps un "non" franc. Mél en rajouta une couche.

-" J'aurai du rester pour les épier tout à l'heure. Je suis sure qu'ils vont finir par faire des trucs dans la salle!"

Ils se mirent tous à rires à l'exception de Carole qui se boucha les oreilles. Le portable d'Isatis sonna, elle répondit et revint cinq minutes plus tard:

-" Je vous laisse, il semblerait que j'ai un rendez-vous galant ce midi."

Jay regarda sa montre.

-" Faudrait peut-être que j'y aille aussi. Allez salut tout le monde, à plus tard. Bon ap!"

Mél salua tout le monde aussi et partit. Isatis se tourna vers ses amis.

-" Au fait, j'ai récupéré un chaton ce matin!"

Carole sembla retrouver sa gaité instantanément.

-" Oh! Il faut que je le vois."

-" Viens tout à l'heure, après manger."

 _ **Tard le soir. Loft des deux hommes:**_

Harold rentra dans l'appartement. Il referma la porte, déposa son cartable et son manteau. Il se dirigea vers le salon, s'assit et posa les pieds sur la table basse en lâchant un soupir de soulagement.

En simple chemise et cravate, il déboutonna ses manches, desserra sa cravate et ouvrit légèrement le col de sa chemise. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier du canapé lorsqu'il entendit:

-" Je vois qu'on se détend?"

Harold sursauta et se tourna légèrement pour voir Reese appuyé contre le montant de la porte, en chemise grise, manches retroussées, et une serviette de cuisine sur l'épaule. Il avait les bras croisés. Harold lui lança un sourire tendre et se repositionna. Il hotta ses lunettes et les déposa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Bear approcha et posa sa tête sur le sofa pour réclamer une caresse que lui donna sans bouger son maitre. Il garda les yeux fermés et dit:

-" Le professeur Whistler est officiellement en vacances!"

John sourit. Il s'avança et sentit la tension sur les épaules de son compagnon. Il posa les mains dessus et entreprit un léger massage.

-" Elles t'en ont fait encore voir de toutes les couleurs?"

-" Je crois que je préfère encore devoir gérer Miss Groves et Miss Shaw."

Reese sourit en repensant à toutes ces fois où Harold avait dû intervenir entre les deux femmes, ou celles où il avait dû les chasser de leur repaire au risque d'atteindre le burn out. Il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de son amant.

-" Quoi?"

-" Sais-tu que tu as deux fans parmi mes élèves?" lui dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour l'observer.

John lui lança un regard séducteur:

-" Seulement deux?"

Harold roula des yeux. L'ex agent était toujours très conscient de son charme, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Finch parfois. Même si, il devait l'avouer, cela le rendait fier d'être au côté de son apollon et surtout qu'il l'ait choisi lui. Il referma les yeux et n'ajouta rien. Il sentit soudain les lèvres de son compagnon se refermer sur sa carotide et grimper vers son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson.

-" John , qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Reese profita de la légère ouverture de la chemise de l'ex reclus pour y passer sa main et lui caresser le torse.

-" Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi débraillé et... c'est très excitant..."

Finch ne dit rien et se laissa envouter par les caresses et baisers de compagnon.

-" Finalement, je crois que j'adore ces filles. Elles te donnent un côté sexy."

-" John!"

\- " Je déclare ouvertes les vacances de printemps!"

La vie continua son court, chacun croquant la vie à pleines dents. Les deux hommes continuaient à sauver le monde tout en supportant leur couverture et en vivant pleinement leur amour.

 **THE END!**

 **Voilà les filles! Ce fût un plaisir immense de vous écrire. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi. Mais il ne faudra plus le faire au risque de tuer ce pauvre Harold!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Je devais laisser Finch tranquille mais ma muse en a décidé autrement. Un plaisir de torturer ce pauvre Harold, et aussi de nous voir de retour sur les bancs de fac ;)**_

 _ **Amusez-vous bien. Du coup, je ne clôture pas cette série finalement. On ne sait jamais.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voilà maintenant quelques minutes que les filles étaient assises dans cette nouvelle salle de classe. Petite, une vingtaine de table seulement. Bien évidement, elles s'étaient mises à distance suffisante pour pouvoir à la fois profiter du cours, et surtout du professeur Whistler, et à la fois pouvoir discuter.

Isatis consultait sa montre pour la troisième fois.

-" Il est sacrément en retard."

Rochelle redressa la tête de son magazine.

-" C'est clair. Ce n'est pas de lui ça."

Mél fronça les sourcils tout en ajustant ses stylos devant elle.

-" J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade et qu'il va venir."

Jay redressa la tête qu'elle avait cachée dans ses bras sur la table afin de continuer sa nuit.

-" Si il m'a fait lever pour rien, je vous jure, je le flingue! J'étais bien moi en vacances. Et puis c'est quoi cette petite salle? Je me sens un peu trop près là."

-" Plus près de Dieu tu veux dire?" Lança Rochelle avec un clin d'œil.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Finch. Il se tourna vers le peu d'étudiants qu'il avait; une douzaine, afin de s'excuser:

-" Veuillez m'excusez, Messieurs, Dames, pour ce retard. Il semblerait que la communication de cette faculté ne soit pas à son avantage! Personne ne m'a prévenu du changement de salle."

Il posa son cartable sur le petit bureau et fit un tour sur lui même pour observer la petite salle, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise de cette proximité. Isatis profita de cet instant pour lui dire:

-" Cela ne fait rien Professeur. Ca arrive." Pensant à son dernier retard et lui faisant remarquer par conséquent le sien. Harold lui lança un demi sourire comprenant le sous entendu. Mél rajouta:

-" Vous êtes tout excusé Professeur."

Finch ouvrit son cartable et sortit son livre. Se rappelant de sa discussion avec John. Finalement, il devait l'avouer, il aimait bien ces filles. Probablement les seules à ne jamais rater un de ses cours.

-" Bien, mettons-nous au travail. Je vous rappelle que vous avez une évaluation la semaine prochaine."

Jay se redressa:

-" Comment? Encore?"

-" Un souci Mademoiselle?"

-" C'est juste qu'une semaine ça fait juste..."

-" Et bien, en principe vous devriez avoir profité des vacances pour travailler comme un étudiant sérieux se doit de le faire! Mais ce n'est apparemment pas votre cas."

Jay lui jeta un regard glacial. Les autres filles gloussèrent. Isatis se pencha vers elle pour lui glisser un:

-" Tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre un peu, toi aussi."

-" Il m'énerve. Il a de la chance que je sois dingue de son homme sinon..."

Harold l'interrompit et la défia du regard:

-" Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter Mademoiselle?"

La brunette rongea son frein pour ne pas répondre un sarcasme. Finch sentant la victoire attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit.

-" Bien, commençons maintenant. Page 45 je vous prie."

Il se tourna pour écrire le titre au tableau. Les filles se figèrent instantanément. Rochelle prit la parole, murmurant à ses camarades:

-" Vous voyez la même chose que moi?!"

Mél sourit à pleines dents.

-" Oh le coquin!"

Isatis renchérit:

-" Quelqu'un s'est fait mordre cette nuit."

Jay resta focalisée sur cette marque violacée dans le cou du professeur. A droite, presque dans sa nuque.

-" A votre avis, il était devant ou derrière?"

Harold continuait à écrire au tableau mais ne fut pas dupe des discussions qui devaient se tramer dans son dos. Il le savait et redoutait ce moment, et ce matin il n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer à John:

 _Flash Back._

Finch fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'éteignit et soupira; il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi suffisamment. Il se tourna pour voir John mais celui-ci était déjà debout. Il s'étira tout en sentant l'odeur de caféine et de pancake. Nul doute que son compagnon était en cuisine.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il s'avança près du lavabo et contempla ses traits tirés. Il n'aimait pas son visage matinal: des cernes, les rides plus marqués, ses cheveux aplatis et indisciplinés, sa barbe naissante. Il se frotta le visage, se rapprocha du miroir pour voir de plus près sa fatigue lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

-" Oh seigneur!"

Il tourna la tête à gauche et garda son regard rivé sur son cou. Là, derrière son oreille une marque violacée marquait sa peau blanche, témoignage de passion de la nuit. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. John l'avait marqué. Comment allait-il cacher ça maintenant? Il n'avait pourtant rien senti. Il eut un frisson en repensant à l'ardeur avec laquelle ils s'étaient prouvés leur amour cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son compagnon, lui aussi à plusieurs reprises avait mordu ses trapèzes. Il rougit devant la brutalité de leurs gestes, s'étonnant d'être parfois aussi passionné.

Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche cherchant à penser à autre chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, douché et paré de son armure trois pièces, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. John était déjà en costume et visiblement prêt à partir. L'ex agent lança un tendre sourire à son compagnon tout en rangeant son arme dans son étui et son badge à sa ceinture.

-" J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi sous la douche."

-" J'ai eu du mal à en sortir c'est vrai."

John repéra immédiatement la marque dans son cou mais ne dit rien. Cependant l'informaticien avait vu le regard de Reese glisser sur le col de sa chemise.

-" J'en connais qui vont avoir tout le loisir de faire des commentaires à mon sujet aujourd'hui." Lâcha Harold tout en s'installant à table devant sa théière prête et fumante. John grimaça. Il s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, se positionnant derrière lui et nichant son nez dans son cou.

-" Je suis désolé..."

Harold redressa la main pour la passer sur la nuque de son compagnon et lui caresser les cheveux.

-" Il faut être davantage vigilant."

-" Tu me demandes l'impossible là. Et..."

Il se recula et se plaça à côté de l'homme à lunettes. Il tira sur le col de sa chemise ouverte et lui montra fièrement son trapèze. Finch rougit immédiatement:

-" Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à aimer ça."

Il rajouta un clin d'œil, tout sourire de le voir rouge. Il se pencha tout en attrapant le visage de l'ex reclus en coupe et l'embrassa.

-" J'essaierai d'être plus...prudent."

Harold ne savait plus quoi répondre, confus. John le lâcha et regarda sa montre.

-" Bon, faut que j'y aille, sinon Lionel va encore jouer la reine du drame."

L'homme au costume passa un doigt sur la marque dans le cou d'Harold et sourit:

-" Ca va jazzer si tu as tes fans ce matin."

L'informaticien soupira laissant échapper un violent frisson en sentant le doigt de John effleurer sa peau à cet endroit si sensible.

-" Hélas! Comme si elles avaient besoin d'une distraction supplémentaire."

Reese se mit à rire franchement. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'Harold et se tourna pour partir.

-" Bon courage. Je passe te chercher pour midi?"

-" Si tu veux."

 _Fin du flash back._

Harold se retourna pour faire face à sa classe. Il vit immédiatement les sourires des jeunes filles. Il fit tout pour contrôler l'embarras qui cherchait à s'emparer de lui, mais sentit inexorablement la chaleur envahir ses oreilles et savait que bientôt ses joues allaient rosir.

Jayjay donna un coup de coude à Rochelle et lui murmura:

-" 3,2,1... et voilà. Tout rouge!"

-" Je craque. Il est trop mignon."

Isatis fit semblant d'écrire et murmura tout sourire:

\- "On sait maintenant pourquoi il était en retard ce matin."

Les quatre filles se mirent à glousser tout en se cachant en écrivant sur leur feuille. Le restant de l'heure se passa dans le grand débat; chacune cherchant à imaginer dans quelle position étaient les deux hommes pour avoir une marque aussi nette et vu la position de celle-ci, ni trop en avant, ni sur la nuque.

La pause de midi arriva. Mél avait suggéré de rester proche du bureau du professeur Whistler prétextant la possible arrivée de l'homme au costume. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant une femme d'une trentaine d'année, châtain, plutôt jolie, rentrer dans le bureau.

-" C'est qui celle-là!"

Rochelle se retourna immédiatement pour observer la bimbo.

-" Jamais vu sur le campus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut?"

Isatis sourit.

-" Détendez-vous les filles. Il a le droit d'avoir des relations sociales quand même. Enfin, tant qu'il ne s'éloigne pas de notre chouchou."

Mél attrapa son sac.

-" Venez on se rapproche pour en savoir plus."

-" Il va finir par trouver ça louche qu'on squatte toujours devant son bureau." Suggéra Jayjay.

-" Arrêtes de bouder." Lui dit Isatis.

-" Tu as vu comment il m'a parlé? Il ne perd rien pour attendre."

Rochelle se tourna:

-" Pas touche si tu veux rester en vie."

-" Tu le défends plutôt que moi? Ah bah sympa la solidarité! Je note."

-" Avoue que si c'était avec ton John tu le défendrais lui."

-" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!" Lui répondit-elle tout sourire. Elles se postèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, laissant sortir Root tout sourire. Elle laissa la porte ouverte.

-" A bientôt Harry. Passez le bonjour à John de notre part."

-" Je n'y manquerais pas. Le bonjour à Sameen également."

Rochelle lança un regard assassin à la bimbo. Qui était-elle? Qu'était-elle venue faire?

-" Elle, je ne l'aime pas."

-" Moi non plus!" Décréta Mél.

-" Elle a l'air sympa, moi je trouve." Dit Jayjay.

Les deux groupies d'Harold se tournèrent vers elle en même temps pour lui jeter un regard glacial, ce qui fit rire la brunette. Isatis regarda sa montre.

-" Et si on allait manger? C'est déjà midi dix et je vous rappelle que nous avons cours dans une heure. Je n'ai pas envie de poireauter au self pour devoir manger en cinq minutes après."

Soudain Jay lui tapota sur l'épaule pour la faire se retourner et dit:

-" Oh regardez-moi qui arrive! J'ai l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti..."

-" Tu as vu comme il se faufile entre le monde. On dirait un félin! Je me liquéfie!" Interjeta la fille aux chatons.

-" Qu'elle grâce, tu as trop raison. Ah zut, il s'est rasé aujourd'hui!"

-" On s'en fiche, il est canon quand même."

-" Entièrement d'accord."

Rochelle passa sa main devant le regard des filles en extase devant John qui s'avançait vers le bureau d'Harold.

-" Hey ho?! On est là! "

Jay attrapa le bras de Rochelle afin d'y voir mieux.

-" Laisses-moi rêver deux secondes tu veux?!"

L'ex agent approcha et aperçut les groupies de son partenaire toujours à la même place. Il sourit. Une fois devant la porte ouverte de son compagnon, il fit un bref et nonchalant salut militaire aux quatre mousquetaires:

-" Salut les filles."

Isatis lui lança son plus beau sourire:

-"Bonjour Monsieur."

Jay eut un sourire machiavélique et parla suffisamment fort pour que le professeur l'entende.

-" Jolie marque Monsieur." Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et faisant référence au suçon de Finch.

Ce dernier leva la tête de ses copies et se mortifia sur place. Avait-il bien entendu? Il comprit également un:

-" Mais t'es folle?"

John sourit et regarda rapidement Harold qui ne pouvait pas être plus rouge. Il attrapa la poignée de porte et avant de la fermer derrière lui, sortit la tête et dit à Jayjay:

-" Merci." Suivit d'un clin d'œil. Celle-ci se figea.

-" Je vous jure que si il continu avec ses clins d'œil, il va y avoir des conséquences!"

De l'autre côté du mur Harold se frottait les tempes devant l'air enjoué de son compagnon.

-" Ca te fait rire bien évidement d'en rajouter!"

-" Elles sont trop mignonnes, je me vois mal briser leur rêve et leur dire que je ne suis pas responsable."

John en profita pour se rapprocher à côté de Finch. Il s'appuya contre le bureau.

-" Tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi?"

-" Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être juste de leur faire ton regard le plus noir et ainsi les faire s'arrêter de me torturer."

John passa sa main dans la nuque de Finch pour le détendre un peu.

-" Tu t'ennuierais sans elles."

Harold n'écoutait plus, focalisé sur les caresses de son compagnon.

-" Tu veux que je les martyrise quand on va sortir?"

L'informaticien eut un sourire taquin, ce qui fit sourire à son tour John devant cet air enfantin. L'ex agent se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille:

-" Tu régresses mon amour."

Finch ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se tourna vers Reese heureux comme un pinson d'avoir fait réagir son compagnon.

-" Oh pitié John, pas ça!"

-" Mon doudou?"

-" Certainement pas."

Harold se leva soudain prit de dégout. Il détestait ça, les petits mots d'amour. Il l'avait déjà prévenu qu'il était hors de question qu'ils utilisent ces petits prénoms d'amoureux. Ils avaient passés l'âge et ce n'était pas digne d'eux, avait-il dit. Mais l'homme au costume avait décrété que de temps en temps il s'y amuserait et que peut-être qu'à la longue Finch aimerait ça.

-" Mon bébé?"

-" Il me semble que tu étais venu me chercher pour manger n'est-ce pas? Alors qu'attendons nous?"

John se redressa riant de voir Harold secouer la tête en attrapant les clés.

-" Mais après-vous mon cher amour. C'est mieux ça non?"

Ils finirent par sortir, soulagés et à la fois déçus de ne pas trouver les filles devant la porte. Elles avaient fini par abandonner leur poste, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de leur cher professeur Whistler.

THE END...?


End file.
